Quiet Time
by shadowmistx98
Summary: Oneshot. Blake went to the rooftop to get a quiet place for studying. Apparently, Ren also had the same ideas. A quiet and awkward atmosphere allows them to talk and know more about each other.


**Hi, hello! Shadowmistx98 here! :D**

**So, people, don't go violent just because you don't like this crack pairing. If you don't like it, just don't read it, simple as that.**

**This is made for fun. It's one of the ships I support though. This is my first RWBY fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

It's hard to live in a dorm with three people. Especially when those three people are two energetic siblings and one heiress that has a large ego. Namely Ruby, Yang and Weiss.

Blake sighed as she looked up from her History book. She couldn't concentrate with what she was reading.

Ruby and Yang were laughing and throwing pillows at each other.

"Would you two stay intact for at least a minute?" Weiss asked as she untied her ponytail.

"Aw, c'mon, Weiss. Admit it, this is fun!" Ruby threw one pillow at Weiss.

"Hey! Why you-!" Weiss picked up the pillow and threw it to Ruby.

Blake watched the scene as Weiss joined the pillow fight. It seems unnatural for Weiss to do such a thing, but she started warming up to the team for the past few days.

Blake would smile at her comrades, but she really just wanted to finish studying. She had a separate class from the three for Professor Oobleck tomorrow and she had to study for a written exam. All she needed was peace and tranquility.

"Ahaha! Hey, knock it off, sis!" Ruby laughed as Yang tickled her. The three laughed, not even sensing Blake's presence.

"Peace and... Tranquility... Yup... That's what I need..." Blake sighed and closed her book. She stood up from her bed and walked up to the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Yang asked.

Blake stopped and touched the door knob. "I'm sorry, I just need to go somewhere else," Blake smiled at them.

"It's almost sunset," Ruby tilted her head.

"Yeah, where else would you go?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"I just need to study somewhere quiet... I'll be back once I'm done" Blake went out of the room.

The three looked at each other.

"Oops... I think we pissed her off," Yang said.

"Well, that's Blake for you... She'll come back... Typical Blake" Weiss said as she shrugged her shoulders.

O~o~

Blake went up the rooftop where it was quiet. The sky was bright orange and the broken moon started appearing. The breeze was cold and soothing.

"Perfect," she smiled and leaned to the wall.

She opened her book and was about to sit when all of a sudden, the door opened.

Blake immediately stood up, gasping by the sudden creak. She looked at the door surprisingly.

She thought that it could be one of her teammates, who could've followed her up there.

The stress in her heart fell when she saw that it wasn't any of the three.

It was Ren.

Someone she didn't really spoke to too often.

The two looked at each other for a moment.

"Oh, um..." Blake scratched her head and looked away. "It's you..."

"Uum... Hey," Ren shrugged. He then looked around. "Are you alone?"

Blake looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Mind if I join you up here?" Ren asked.

"Okay..." Blake silently replied as she sat. With that, he closed the door and sat one meter to the left of Blake.

He then brought out a book similar to Blake's.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Um, are you reviewing for History class?"

"Yeah, I have a test tomorrow in that subject... I can't really concentrate in our dorm because they have other plans," Ren said, glancing up to Blake and looking back at his book.

"We must have the same class tomorrow with Professor Oobleck... I'm reviewing for the same thing," Blake said as she shook her book in emphasis.

Ren nodded and mumbled out some words. "I see."

After that, Blake went back to reading.

The rest of the minutes were quiet, as Blake wished beforehand.

But being with Ren made the atmosphere around her eerie.

It made her feel that she should talk about something while they're up there. The silence made her feel awkward.

The sun has finally set and the sky is lit up by the bright moon.

Blake looked up at the sky. It had dark blue color and stars shone around the moon.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Blake suddenly asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Ren answered briefly, then went back to reading.

Blake then realized what she just did. Quite embarrassed, she went back to her book.

"Oh, why did I suddenly ask such question?" Blake thought as she intensely stared at her book. "It is really is a nice night, though..."

"Hey," Ren quietly called out to her with his mellow voice.

Blake looked at him immediately. "Yeah?"

"I just realized this, but it's just so weird that our teams are always together and even have lunch at the same table, yet we haven't introduced and talked formally with each other," Ren laid his book down.

Blake looked at him as he stretched out a hand to her.

"So, let's start over... Lie Ren," he said his name.

Blake smiled and took his hand to shake it as she also said her name. "Blake Belladonna."

The two acknowledged each other and let go.

"You rarely smile like that... I haven't seen it before," Ren smiled and in one way, complimented her.

Blake's eyed widened and looked away. "S-speak for yourself."

"I smile during lunch at the table. I always see you with a book instead," Ren looked over her.

"I'm... Not that sociable. And besides even when I bring up one subject to the group I'll only end up feeling awkward," Blake laughed lightly.

"Even to your team?" Ren asked.

Blake simply bowed her head. "I'm not like them that lived normally... There are some things I grew up with that a child isn't supposed to know. The world's harsh. And I know it isn't just like a fairy tale that we'd all get happy endings. It's unforgiving..."

The voice of her tone says all the sadness.

They remained quiet but Blake knew she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Just forget I said anything," Blake looked at her book.

"Well, I think you are right about that, and I'm not to judge. But you're here at Beacon now. The least you could do is enjoy it while the time's still yours," Ren smiled. Blake looked at him, processing what he just said.

She then smiled to herself. "I guess you're right..."

Blake remembered then and got back to her book. "Well, let's get back to studying. Professor Oobleck doesn't take failing students lightly."

Ren did so too. "Yeah."

O~o~o~

After one hour, Blake got back to her door. She silently opened and closed the door in order for her not to wake up her teammates.

She yawned and walked to her bed. She lied down and closed her eyes.

O~o~o~

The next day was like any ordinary day. The students woke up and dressed to their daily uniforms.

Blake went to her History class alone since she didn't share any of it with either of the three. But there she saw, Ren without his team as well.

The two smiled at each other as they have established a kind of friendship as they talked last night.

Professor Oobleck ran around, giving the test papers and drank his coffee as the students answered it.

After the test, they headed over to lunch, where the rest of Team JNPR and Team RWBY were eating. They had a cheerful time together, exchanging stories and such.

The rest of the hours was for the other subjects, and after that, Team RWBY walked together to their dorm.

And all of a sudden, Yang stated something.

"You know, I've been thinking. Ren seems to warm up only to Nora on his team. I mean he talks to Jaune and Pyrrha but not like towards Nora," Yang said.

Blake looked at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, they've been childhood friends," Weiss replied.

"Hmm..." Yang held her chin and smiled. "It's such as a shame, though. Ren's a good-looking guy. He doesn't talk much to anyone else except his team. I wonder when he'll talk to me casually?"

"Ew, Yang, what exactly are you thinking?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Blake thought to herself that she's already shared a casual conversation with him once. She felt lucky for a reason.

"Hey, Blake, why are you smiling like that?" Ruby chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. You guys are just fun to watch," Blake smiled.

The two sisters looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, sorry if we're creeping you out," Yang snickered.

"Well, I can't really do much about it, can I?" Blake said as she entered their dorm. The rest did.

Blake looked at JNPR's door before she closed theirs and smiled.

* * *

**So, yep, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Shadow out!**


End file.
